Computer networks, e.g. the internet, provide information and contents which may be accessed via the network. As examples for content, various types of files like program files, music files like MP3-files, or video files may be downloaded via the internet and then executed e.g. on a computer to which the respective file was downloaded.
In recent years, mobile devices increasingly became capable of also accessing networks like the internet. E.g., while at first mobile phones were only used for phone calls, modern mobile phones also can access the internet via services like GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) which is a packet oriented mobile data services available to users e.g. of GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) systems or other 2G cellular communication systems (2G standing for Second Generation Wireless Telephone Technology) as well as of 3G (Third Generation) systems. Another usable mobile telephone communications protocol of the third generation is HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access). Besides via telephone network, mobile devices may also access networks via other wireless means like WiFi (e.g. the various IEEE 802.11 technologies) or Bluetooth.
Other mobile devices besides mobile phones which may have access to the network are e.g. laptop computers, personal digital assistants or mobile gaming devices.
In many cases, the processing capabilities of such mobile devices as well as the storage available in such mobile devices for storing files are inferior to those of conventional personal computers. While the memory of modern mobile phones often may expand e.g. using memory cards to the order of some gigabytes, modern personal computers have hard disks with storage capacities of some hundred gigabytes up to terabytes. Moreover, microprocessors used in mobile phones, due to the size and power requirements of such devices, in many cases have lesser processing capabilities than processors used in personal computers.
For these reasons, while mobile devices may have access to a network like the internet, they may not be able to download and/or process some of the files available for download in the network, due to the size of the file, due to the type of the file or due to limitations of the download speed available in the mobile device.